


The Specters

by Wolfgirl19



Series: Knox: A Sims Wingfic Series [3]
Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Author kinda takes creative liberties with the mechanics of Paranormal Stuff, Based on the new Paranormal Stuff Pack, Bonehilda is a good skeleton maid, Gen, Ghosts, Putting up with a haunted house, That yellow specter with the glasses is given a name (or nickname in this case), Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl19/pseuds/Wolfgirl19
Summary: A glimpse of how the Greenburgs put up with the specters who appear on their home lot.
Series: Knox: A Sims Wingfic Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057451





	The Specters

**Author's Note:**

> Updates may be on the slow side, just to inform you now. But anyways, here's an entry based on the new Paranormal Stuff Pack (with slight creative liberties, such as specters appearing in the daytime). Enjoy!

Knox was enjoying a hamburger for dinner as he sat at the outdoor dining table in the center of the Greenburg's property, paying no attention to the green specters flying around him. His moms, on the other hand, felt uneasy over the fact that these little ghostly figures were flying around and acting like they owned the place ever since they randomly appeared two days ago.

"Knox? Isn't it about time we called a paranormal investigator or something?" Blossom asked nervously, ducking her head to avoid colliding with the specter flying past her.

"Nah, this is fine. They haven't done anything wrong."

"Yet," Mary reminded him. "But who knows what'll happen if we don't do anything about it."

A yellow specter wearing glasses materialized in the center of the table, its face looking like as if it were fed up with everything.

"Hey Specs," Knox greeted. "What's up?"

"Just the same old, same old. And checking to see if you guys haven't sold pieces of your soul to my fellow specters, which you haven't done, right?"

Knox shook his head.

"Good. You seem to be a bit smarter than the mortals of the previous homes I've haunted."

Finished with his meal, Knox handed his empty plate to Bonehilda, the skeleton maid that appeared around the same time as the specters. She grabbed it and picked up the rest of the dishes off the table when she heard the sound of an inhuman wail.

"One of the specters are acting up again," Knox said. "Think you can handle it?"

Bonehilda set the dish pile down to give a salute. "I'm on it."

She saw the specter in question, a red one with fiery eyes and a jaw showing off its sharp teeth, acting demented towards anyone who came too close. It scared off passerby and nearly set a few people on fire just for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Bonehilda charged after the specter, the creature flying away for dear life at the sight of a determined skeleton in a maid outfit running towards it. Once she was finished with her chase, she resumed her cleaning duties, collecting every last dish before going back inside to wash them.

"I guess your right, we may have to call a paranormal investigator if these red guys keep showing up," Knox admitted to his parents.

"And get rid of me?" Specs pouted. "But I haven't done anything to make you guys wanna get rid of me."

"You give off an embarrassed aura just by your presence alone."

"I guess that's valid."

"And you nearly woke up the neighborhood over discovering my wings on the night you first appeared, and nearly caught the attention of pretty much anyone who could've seen my wings, too."

"Don't blame me. How was I suppose to react upon seeing a human with wings on their back?"

Knox gave a shrug as if to say "I dunno."

"That doesn't answer my question, mortal."

Konx ignored her as he got up to walk away from the table and climb up the ladder of his construction crane home, planning on calling a paranormal investigator in the morning and to get some much needed private time after having to put up with the specters antics all day. 

When nightfall finally came, Knox gave a quick glance out the window, seeing Bonehilda was using a fly swatter to swat at more red specters, who simply flew away to hide or possess random objects than simply flying off the lot as intended. Knox sighed in annoyance at the green specter that materialized in his room, making the lights flicker like a strobe light at a nightclub.

"Definitely calling a paranormal investigator," Knox told himself. "And one who can hopefully get these things to stop messing with the lights."


End file.
